Goode Girlfriend
by Percabethlove1216
Summary: Annabeth comes to Percy's school to surprise him. He is the school's hottest and she is the beautiful girl. Boys and girls will try to break up the happy couple. Will they win, or will Percabeth prevail? Sry summery sucks and this is cliche but I love it.
1. Chapter 1

Damn it. I'm going to be late!

I hopped out of bed and ran into the hotel lobby wearing a blue v-neck shirt and a varsity jacket. My shorts were jean cut offs and had silver studs placed randomly.

I raced out the front door of the hotel I was staying at and whistled. A bright yellow taxi pulled up and I threw money at the driver and asked for Goode high.

This year I was attending Goode high with my boyfriend Percy, he just didn't know it yet. Sigh. My Seaweed Brain.

I climbed out of the taxi and walked up the marble steps. Two large red doors stood guard to the school entrance. Pushing the left door open I entered the building. Boys looked at me with lust and girls looked at me with jealousy.

I walk up to a girl who was talking to a smaller girl. "Excuse me, but do you think you could help me find the office? I am new." I told the girl with strawberry blond hair.

She turned and smiled at me warmly. I smiled back. "Sure, follow me." She escorted me to the office.

When we arrived I walked up to the woman behind the desk. "Ma'me, I am new. Annabeth Chase. Can I please have my schedule." She scowled but left.

She came back a minute later with paper in her hand. She handed me my schedule and a map.

"Do you think you could show me where my locker is?" I asked the girl. She nodded. We walked off.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." I said, trying to make conversation.

She held out her hand. "Mary." She said grinning.

When we arrived at my locker she just stared at me. "What, do I have something in my teeth?" I asked. Id didn't want to look bad for Percy. She shook her head.

"No. You just have the locker next to the cutest and most popular guy in school. I have had a crush on him for a year." Mary gushed.

I heard a chorus of laughter. Mary's eyes widened. I looked behind me to see Seaweed Brain talking to some guys. "That him?" I asked sweetly. She just nodded. I bit back my laughter.

I started to walk to him but Mary stopped me. "Don't bother. He has a girlfriend in San Francisco. She is all he talks about." I again bit back my giggles.

"Watch this." I said before turning back. "YO KELP HEAD" I yelled and he turned in the wrong direction. This time I giggled.

"What the hell? What did you just call him? " She looked at me with wide eyes. 

"You say his locker is right here." I point at the locker next to mine and she nods again.

I lean against the locker in question and pull my camp necklace out of my back pocket and tie it around my neck. "YO, SEAWEED BRAIN, BY YOUR LOCKER." I shout in his direction.

This time he sees me and his sea green eyes light up. "ANNABETH!?" He screams. I smirk and he starts to run towards me and I meet him halfway.

He lifts me into the air spinning me around before letting me wrap my legs around his waist to kiss him. I let my left hand get tangled in his raven black hair and my right hand creeps beneath his red shirt, trailing down his back. One of his hands is on my butt holding me up with little effort and the other hand skims beneath my shirt, touching my bare waist. His tongue traces along my lips, asking for entrance and I gladly let our tongues tangle, battling for dominance in the desperate kiss.

I pull away from him and we both pant from lack of oxygen. I give him a sweet little peck before hopping down from my hold of his waist. "Gods Percy, I missed you." I can feel a tear fall down my cheek as I stare into his eyes, the king of eyes you could lose yourself forever in, and not care. He lifts his hand and wipes away the single tear with his thumb. He kisses my forehead and pulls me in tight, tucking me inside his chest. I bury myself into his collar bone, with him caressing my hair and kissing it.

I wiggle out of his embrace to kiss away his worry when I feel a tap on the shoulder. "What, are you doing with my Percy-poo?" She bitch slapped me. Percy and I burst out laughing.

"One, I am not your boyfriend. Two, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Three, DID YOU JUST SLAP MY GIRLFRIEND!" Percy responds for me. She glares at me and nods. I smirk.

We just swing our hands between us and walk away laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me see you schedule." I said stealing the slip of white cardstock, stuck in his back pocket.

 **Percy's schedule**

 **1- Science- 23-**

 **Free period**

 **2- English- 41-**

 **3- Marine Biology- 27- - elective**

 **4- Architecture- 34- Ms. Athens- elective**

 **Lunch**

 **5- Math- 45-**

 **6- Greek- 12-**

 **7- PE- Gym 1- Coach Hedge**

 **8- History- 39-**

 **Annabeth's schedule**

 **1- Science- 23-**

 **Free period**

 **2- English- 41-**

 **3- Marine Biology- 27- - elective**

 **4- Architecture- 34- Ms. Athens- elective**

 **Lunch**

 **5- Math- 45-**

 **6- Greek- 12-**

 **7- PE- Gym 1- Coach Hedge**

 **8- History- 39-**

"Yay! We have everything together Wise Girl. I'll show you to science." He squeals and jogs off, pulling me by my hand in the direction of the science room.

We reach the room and walk in just as the bell rings. A tall man with lanky arms and messy red and grey hair stands with his weak, arms crossed and an evil scowl on his face. " , can you explain to me why you are late. And you," He points right at me with his long, crooked finger. "Who are you young lady?" His voice is menacing, but then again, I have talked back to gods and goddess' and mother earth itself. I am not going to be scared by some cranky old man in his seventies.

"I am new. Percy was just walking in the halls. I was completely lost so he helped me. Sorry." I say with my most innocent voice and I add a smirk. "I am Annabeth Chase."

"Well . Don't make a habit of being late to my class, got it." He said in what he thought was menacing, but would make Katie look like an evil spirit compared to how not scared I was. I nod and sit in my seat next Percy.

" . What is the element symbol for Neptunium and Plutonium and their mass. If you could also say their numbers on the periodic table." He smirks. I memorized the periodic table in preschool.

"Sure. Neptunium," I smirk at Percy. "Has the mass of 237.0482 and it's symbol is Np. It's number would be number 93. Plutonium. Pu, number 94 and has the mass of 224.0642. Easy." I say and start drawing on my sea green folder. I draw a small owl and a trident in the top right corner.

 **-Line breaker, YUMMM- (To the red robin theme song thingy)**

After a long talk about stuff I learned at age two Percy and I sat up and walked back to our lockers. "Time to introduce my imaginary girlfriend to my friend? We have free period." Percy is almost bouncing as we head to the common area.

I see a group of seven kids sitting under a large tree. Percy guides me to the large gathering and sits down pulling me into his lap.

"Hey guys, this is my very real girlfriend, Annabeth Chase from Cali." He said smirking with a evil glint in his eyes.

A boy that was a few inches shorter than Percy, but still taller than me, stared at my boobs. His hair was curly and a dark brown. He kinda looked like Miles Teller. Another girl was staring at me with envy. Her hair was crazy and a bright red. It looked a lot like Rachels. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost reddish, and her clothes consisted of a crop top, shorts and a long open fur vest.

Percy pointed to each of the kids. "Logan, or Lego." He pointed to the tall kid with straight brown hair. "Peter, or Pogo stick. He is Victoria's cousin." He pointed to the guy that was staring. "Brittney, or Bratz, Logan's girlfriend." as he gestured to a girl with caramel hair and green eyes. "Victoria, or Leech." He waved his hand to the red head. "Ron, Victoria's brother, or Ronny." He flicked his thumb to a short, freckled boy. "And Harriet, Ron's girlfriend, or Hermione." He pointed to a blond skinny girl.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." I said timidly. Percy gave me a glance, both his eyebrows raised at my nervous state. I smiled up at Seaweed Brain and got lost in his ocean green eyes. He was proud and perfect, with eyes like the sea after a storm. **(If you know where this is from than you rock. If not, go join Octavian's decapitated pandas and teddy bears. The movie name will be at the bottom. It is on Netflix so you have no excuse not to watch it.)**

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. When I looked into his breathtakingly beautiful eyes, the world would stop. Everyone and everything would cease to exist. Our world would stand still and I was me. I was free to act, say, or do whatever, and all I would ever want to do is be with Perseus Achilles Jackson. My savior. My best friend. My true love. My miracle. My Westly to my Buttercup. My Romeo to my Juliet. My prince charming with stunning, sea green eyes, and heart, more pure than all the gold Hazel cold conjure and stronger than all the diamonds Aphrodite could wear. MINE!

We were interrupted by two loud throats clearing and a bunch of uncomfortable mortals. I smirked at Victoria's battered expression. Turning back to my hero, I went on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He waited to the last second, twisting his head to face me so his lips would crash to mine in a lemon and salty ocean tastes collided like two battling swords.

Then my ears were broken by a thousand screaming girls (and some guys), from behind Percy. SHIT! How many females will I have to fight off.


End file.
